Jan (FD)
Jan (ヤノ Yano) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Jan isn't afraid to speak his mind. His can-do spirit and positive attitude makes him a popular person on Sylph Town--not because he is buff. He is on Sylph Town because his mother died when he was young and his father had to take care of him. All he wants is make his father proud, so he tries his hardest. Jan works with Miroslav at the Lake Mine, and when he is not at work the player will find him either in or outside Lake Mine. Jan is an old friend of Astrid, who will stop the female player if you try to marry him. 'Gifts' Response *'Favorite:' "Opal... How did you figure out what I really loved? Thank you very much!" *'Loved:' "Wow, thanks! This is the one I wanted!" *'Liked:' "Seems pretty nice. I'll take it, and thank you." *'Dislike:' "What are you giving me this for? Are you pulling my leg?" *'Hated:' "Ugh... don't care for it." *'Horror:' "Eek! I hate it. Please give it to someone else!" 'Love Events' 1-Heart Event *Main Pathway *10:00 to 14:00 *Friday *Sunny weather *Jan has 10,000 HP or more Exit Blacksmith and the player will meet Jan in front of his shop. To participate in auditions you must be a top idol, but Jan doesn't believe himself to be a good ore researcher. In fact, he's pretty terrible at it. Choice 1: But you enjoy it, right? (+2000 HP) Jan doesn't feel that his Poppa will let him quit being an ore researcher. Besides, Jan doesn't feel that he knows how to do anything else, so even if he hates it, he's stuck being an ore researcher. Choice 2: Why not quit, then? (-1000 HP) Jan doesn't feel that his Papa will let him quit being an ore researcher. Besides, Jan doesn't feel that he knows how to do anything else, so even if he hates it, he's stuck being an ore researcher. 2-Heart Event *Main Pathway *10:00 to 14:00 *Tuesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Jan has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Jan's 1-Heart Event Jan knows that digging out that ore is tough work, and is curious to know where you're finding all the ore one has bringing him. You offer to show him one of the mining sites. When you arrive, Jan is amazed at the place. It reminds him of the smithy. He explains that banging on metal to shape it is pretty cool. The heat and noise is soothing to him. As you don't truly understand, Jan figures that he's babbling. Choice 1: Yeah, you're boring me. (-2000 HP) Jan apologises for his blabbering. He thanks the player for bringing him along. Choice 2: I find it interesting... (+2000 HP) Jan blushes and is surprised to know you like the same thing. He then talks your ear off about researching until he runs out of things to say. He had fun though, and thank's you for spending time with him. 3-Heart Event ''' *Out of Blacksmith *10:00 to 14:00 *Tuesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Jan has 30,000 HP or more *Miroslav has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *You already seen Jan's 2-Heart Event As the player exits Blacksmith, you'll be greeted by Miroslav. He complements you on how you're a hard worker, and hopes that you're teaching his "dumb" son the right way to work. Jan interrupts him to pull you away. He apologises for his dad, and asks that you not worry about what he said. '''Choice 1: Oh, it's fine. (-3000 HP) Jan admits that he needs to do better so he doesn't get whipped into shape. Choice 2: I think he's a good father. (+3000 HP) What? Jan isn't sure if you're serious. His dad scares most people, so Jan figures you're not like most people. He blushes and thanks the player for understanding. 4-Heart Event ''' *House Area *10:00 to 14:00 *Tuesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Jan has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Jan's 3-Heart Event Jan confides that he has decided to become an ore researcher. Even though his dad is hard on him, he enjoys the work. Now that he has told you his goal, Jan believes he can now do his best. '''Choice 1: That's it? (-4000 HP) Jan admits that he wanted to tell you, so thanks for listening. Choice 2: I'm behind you all the way! (+5000 HP) Hearing you say that makes Jan even more determined to give it his best shot. It is because of you that he decided to go for it. Jan thanks the player and then goes back home. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Cannot trigger on Monday (because the Bar is closed) *Must be sunny *Jan has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all of Jan's Heart Events *You are going steady with Jan When the player wakes up in morning, Jan was hoping that she'd have dinner with him later. If the player accepts, he'll ask her to meet him in Owl Bar at 16:00. If the player refuses, she will lose Heart Points with Jan. Meet Jan at Owl Bar. When the player arrives, the player and Jan will sit down for a drink. Jan will ask if she enjoys his skills as an ore researcher, and answering with "Yes!" will make him happy. Answering positively will earn the player's HP (Heart Points) with Jan. At the end of evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and hopes we can do it again sometime. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from having 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, Year 2 or later, the player must befriend his father Miroslav to at least 3 Hearts (30,000 HP) before Jan will accept your proposal. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The children you get from marrying Jan will have light brown hair and yellow eyes. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has pigtails. 'Romance Events' Your rival if you want to marry Jan will be Astrid. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Colette in this game. You must trigger all of the romance events between the two of them to get married. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. Playing as male, you must befriend Jan to see these events. If you're female, you'll need to befriend Astrid. NOTE: If the Player raise their symbol level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Jan and Astrid, but they have Jan at 60,000 DP (6 FS). Holger likes the player more than Astrid, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event #1 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Jan and Astrid have just finished a horse race. Jan is happy that he won, and asks Astrid if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Astrid promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Astrid can't see where she's going, and Jan is way too far away. Jan laughs at her, and Astrid becomes upset and runs away. Romance Event #2 *Owl Bar *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Symbol) Astrid is practicing her guitar when she realises that somebody is watching her! Jan tells her that her dancing is very nice. Astrid accepts the compliment, but seems disappointed that Jan doesn't ask more about her. After exchanging names, Jan asks where Astrid regularly. Astrid tells him she can be found at the bar, as they both smile and leave. Romance Event #3 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *12:00 to 13:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Symbol) After searching for ores in the mine, Jan was overworking himself so much he got dizzy. Astrid comments on how tired he looks. She becomes worried... Romance Event #4 *Owl Bar *10:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jan (Boy Player) or Astrid (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Symbol) *Yannick has 15,000 HP (1.5 Heart) or less Yannick and Jan are watching Astrid's live. Jan tries to explain that he's been feeling more weird lately, and wonders if something wrong with him. Yannick laughs, and says that he's just lovesick! Astrid overhears the conversation and says that she thinks that she's the problem! Jan accepts that there must be no cure for his love sickness, and asks Astrid to marry him. Jan happily accepts. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Jan and Astrid will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Jan and Astrid asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Jan and Astrid's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Blacksmith and go inside Jan's room on the back door then go to the left. When the player enters Jan's bedroom it looks like Astrid feels unwell. Jan and Astrid as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Colette. Colette will only appear in game if Jan and Astrid already got married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters